


Not So sure mates

by DreamKillerNighmareMaker



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Alpha Enoch O'conner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Enoch, Dom Enoch O'conner, Dom/sub, Insecure Jacob Portman, M/M, Omega Jacob Portman, Sub Jacob Portman, jealous Enoch, pushy emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKillerNighmareMaker/pseuds/DreamKillerNighmareMaker
Summary: Enoch and Jacob are mates but Jacob thinks it is one-sided. That is until Enoch gets jealous and needs to show Jacob who he belongs to.





	1. first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Some are out of character because it is kinda hard for they all have different personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i update i just had to edit the chapters first XD but i promise a new chapter will be out soon!

Jacob comes to visit for the first time. He is weary as he had been his whole life. He was watching a girl heat up tea with her hands. He thinks he heard her being called Olive. She looks and to Jacob before looking behind him to whoever was at the stairs. “Let me help you with those Enoch '' she said as she was pouring tea. Jacob looked behind him to see the guy glaring daggers into him “Don't bother, wouldn't want to ruin your tea party” he said with a bitter tone. Olive put the pot down and grabbed her gloves as she quickly went after him. Since Peregrine had watched Olive go she did not see Jacob clutched his right arm where a burning sensation went over those exact words. ‘Don't bother, wouldn't want to ruin your tea party’, they had been on his skin since he was born. His soul mates words. The first words he would even hear them say. 

He quickly got over it and continued to talk with Miss Peregrine. He tried to forget about the guy for the time being, at least until he could. But he had a nagging feeling to go find him. Everything he had ever read said the first few days after finding their mate was the time they wanted to spend together the most. That they were usually inseparable. He went around meeting all the kids. Almost all were beta except for Horace, a young Alpha. Around 15-16 years old. He was a bit weary as he always had been around Alphas. All the others were too young to have a secondary gender. Then they got to Emma she was beta as Olive was. Emma was looking up at a tree with rope looking like she was waiting for something. 

“Wait, where did olive go?'' Miss Peregrine said with a look of concern. Emma rolled her eyes. “Heaven knew, and Enoch has been sulking ever since we went out to get Jake '' before he could say anything the girl named Fiona came running up. “Miss Peregrine! There are policemen at the door. He said it’s about the pub!” Peregrine looked over to Emma displeased. “We will discuss this later Emma” she said with no room for argument. As she went to walk away Jacob spoke up. “It wasn't their fault” Peregrine turned around and Jacob finished. “Honestly they were just trying to help”

He helped Emma with her chore but felt really awkward. Emma kept looking at him with googly eyes. He felt dirty and after that, she clung to him like never before. As they were walking he could feel eyes on him and looked up at the house. Olive and Enoch were looking at him and Emma. Well, Enoch was more like glaring at him. ‘Great my soulmate already hates me.’ he said to himself. Not that it was surprising with the way Jacob looked. He was not exactly nice to look at. He had always been insecure about himself and the fact his ‘mate’ hated him to made him want to curl up in his bed and not leave until he felt better. 

As he was walking to the room Olive poked her head out. “Jake, come meet Enoch properly,” she said with a smile. She walked back into the room and Jacob followed. As he looked down at his soulmate he couldn't help but think about how attractive the guy was. “Well you must feel out of place” Jacob felt his heart drop. Yah he did, he did not before coming and seeing how close his soulmate and another girl was. “Don't worry, I'm used to it” Jacob said honestly. 

“Oh, I wasn't worried.” With that, Jacob felt his whole body tense. “Here is some advice for you though. Man to man. If you think you are staying just because you like Emma. Don't bother. You see she swore off romance decades ago. When she got her heartbroken.” He continued to make a doll and put a heart in it. “And she is never going to change her mind, so..” He let the sentence go dead as he continued to make the doll. Jacob went to explain himself, “Enoch, I…” he stopped when he saw what he was doing. “What are you doing?” He couldn't help but be curious. But at the same time, he wanted to flee and just huddle in a blanket. When Jacob first heard him talk he felt light and happy as well as the burning in his arm to tell him why. When Jacob talked Enoch showed nothing. 

He had heard of one-sided soulmates but it's only been recorded around 4 times in the last hundred years. ‘Make that 5 apparently’ he thought with sadness. He watched the battle and how close Olivia was with him and it made his heart hurt. Maybe those two were soulmates and he was just destined to be alone. It wouldn't surprise him. 

When he finally got to the room and Emma said he needed a necktie he felt dirty again. Almost like he was cheating because of instincts telling him it was wrong to be with someone like this that was not his mate. But with the way things are going, he was not going to be with his soulmate. When they went down for dinner Olive tried to get him to sit between her and Enoch. Jacob slowly sat down next to Emma as she was looking at him and Enoch was glaring at her. “Look at Enoch he is jealous,” Horace said with a teasing smile. 

Enoch leaned forward and in a soft voice began to speak. “Why would be jealous? Olive could go marry Jake for all I care.” He said before leaning back. Jacob would not look up from the table as he just sat quietly feeling awkward. 

When Enoch started talking about why he wouldn't stay, all Jacob was thinking to himself. Because of you. I would stay for you. He quickly banished those thoughts, he had just met him. There was no point in getting attached. There was no showing of memories and Jacob saw the reset before leaving. 

When Jacob got home he just sat in bed tracing the words on his arm. ‘Don't bother, wouldn't want to ruin your tea party’. Jake stayed up for hours tracing it. He had been bullied all through high school for being a omega guy who was also gay. He thought maybe he would fit in there. But even there Emma just wanted in hi pants and his soulmate wasn't his soulmate. He flopped down on his bed and tried to get some sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get these out of the way so I can continue my story

When Enoch saw the boy everyone was fawning over he couldn't help but glare. Just what they need a new annoyance. An omega annoyance. He had only been around a handful and none had been tolerable. He was looking at the back of the boy's head as he watched Olive make the tea with interest. He was not done studying the new person when Olive had to spot him “Let me help you with those Enoch ''. That got Jacobs attention and he looked over at him. His big crystal blue eyes were captivating. “Don't bother, wouldn't want to interrupt your tea party” After he said he just felt lighter? Like a small weight had been lifted. He scoffed and went on his way. He could hear Olive follow him. He told her about how he felt after he said what he said and she went on and on about soulmates. She was a big romantic person.   
Later he and Olive saw him and Emma from the window. Holding hands. That made him uncomfortably angry. When they came up he asked Olive to get Jacob in here. He was glad that when he came in there was no Emma insight. When Jacob came in he gave no mind before looking up. “Well you must feel out of place,” He said as a statement instead of a question. “Don't worry, I'm used to it. '' Jacob said with a tense shrug.  
It made his eyebrows come together as his wrist burned pleasantly and his whole body felt lighter. He felt the warmth through his body but quickly got ahold of it not even letting his wrist flinch. His body wanted to be happy at hearing his soulmate but his brain did not like what the words meant now “Oh, I wasn't worried.” ‘Liar’ his mind screamed at him. He cared and he could see how tense Jacob was. “Here is some advice for you though. Man to man. If you think you are staying just because you like Emma. Don't bother. You see she swore off romance decades ago. When she got her heartbroken.”  
He felt like puking when he thought of Emma and Jacob together. It tickled him something rotten. He pulled it together long enough to say the rest of his sentence. “And she is never going to change her mind, so..” he couldn't bring himself to continue the sentence and instead played with them fighting. Liking the look of fascination on Jake's face.  
As soon as Jake left he put his hand over his wrist and Olive handed him a cold rag. She knew his words. They have been there forever and he knew Olive's words as well. The words “Don't worry, i'm used to it” a bright red indicating he had found his mate. “You have to tell him!” Olive said in a quiet but scolding tone. “I can't. What if it is on me but not him?” he said as he washed it and rolled his sleeve back down for dinner. Olive gave him a pointed glare. “It's obviously on him. When he spoke and you showed nothing he looked like he was gonna drop like a sack of potatoes.” Enoch glared at her “Don’t say anything” he hissed out at her.   
At dinner, Jacob sat with Emma. He saw the look Emma had shot both Jacob and Enoch. She sent a triumph smile at Enoch and he glared at her. “Look at Enoch he is jealous,” Horace said teasingly. As Enoch glared at him. Horace has a knowing look in his eyes that unnerved Enoch.  
Enoch leaned forward and in a soft voice began to speak. “Why would be jealous? Olive could go marry Jake for all I care.” He said before leaning back. Olive sent Enoch a steady glare while having a silent conversation through their eyes. ‘Tell him!’ hey eyes screamed as she kicked him from under the table. Enoch glared and kicked her back. ‘No’ he looked away after that.  
He went on a slight rant when they talked about Jake staying. He wanted Jake to stay but at the same time to go away. Horace decided no movies tonight. Whatever it was he did not want to share.  
Jake left and Enoch spent the night convincing himself he did not need or want a mate. He wrapped the words on a bandage so he didn't have to look at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob woke up the next morning to his dad gone and all of his stuff gone as well. There was a note on his dad's bed, he got up and grabbed it before sitting on his bed to read the note.   
‘Jacob,  
Me and your mother had been talking and we decided we cannot keep a disgrace as yourself. A male omega? A gay male omega with depression and anxiety. You are a defect that should never have been born. We should have disowned you as soon as you presented. Your mother is pregnant and we don't want a influence such as yourself on the child. We are going to legally disown you. Since we are not completely heartless we gave you enough to stay in the room for the next month or get a ticket back to the states. But don't contact us or we will put a restraining order on you.  
We never really loved you  
Your soon to be not dad’

By the end of it Jacob was holding back tears. He got his duffel that had all his stuff. Most were personal things but his other duffel was all clothes. He ran from the pub and made his way to the home. By the time he got there he had calmed down and his eyes were now just red and puffy. As he knocked on the door he was really hoping he could stay here and now be turned away. Miss Peregrine answered the door with a frown.

Jacob handed the note to her and he could see her face hardened. A lot of kids were disowned and thrown away like yesterday's trash. “You can stay here as long as you wish Jacob '' She didn't give the note back. She never let these kinds of notes/letters haunt them. She showed them to Abe's old room. After he had left she had a feeling it would happen just not that soon.   
She had aired the room out and put new sheets and bedding on the full mattress. She also got Abe's clothes washed and tailored for him since he had a smaller frame. 

“I'll let you get unpacked” She would tell the kids when they all came in for lunch. With that she left to watch over the children. Jacob started to unpack as he digested what happened the past two days. He met his soulmate, he was not his soulmate. His family disowned him. And now he was in a house full of kids with powers while he was powerless. 

After a few days most of them were used to Jacobs presence. Emma had been like a growth that was starting to annoy him. He had been avoiding Enoch for the last 4 days and has been doing a good job at it.   
Jacob had been reading a book when Emma came over and asked if he wanted to go on a walk with her “Not right now Emma, i don't really feel like it” Emma started to whine annoyingly and threw his hands up “Fine fine. I'll go” He left his book in his spot hoping to be able to return to his spot and his book. 

As soon as he got us Emma was on his arm. It made him uncomfortable. He liked her as a friend but that was it. But she seemed to be wanting much more than he was willing to give.  
As they walked Jacob felt it getting colder. “Lets get headed back Emma” She started to whine again but he just walked off in the direction of the house “It's cold you don't wanna get sick” Emma came jogging up and clung to his arm again. “Your a smart one” she said as they got to the house

Before they could walk inside Emma grabbed Jacobs arms and physically moved him in front of her before leaning up to plant one on his lips. She held his arms so he was unable to move or get away from it as he was up against a wall. 

He was in the middle of shoving her away when she was pushed away from him. A furious growl came from the person who did it. He looked over to where Emma was sitting in the grass where she was put and slowly up to where Enoch was his eyes looking more golden than brown as he glared down at Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am really bad at slow burns...


End file.
